Never Far Away
by Tasha Hill
Summary: The night Andros leaves to confront his sister, Ashley catches him trying to sneak away. Fearing for his safety, she begs him not to go. Knowing he has to, he also knows that he has something else to fight for.


"Never Far Away."  
By Tasha Hill

Genre: M

Rating: Romance

Summary: The night Andros leaves to confront his sister, Ashley catches him trying to sneak away. Fearing for his safety, she begs him not to go. Knowing he has to, he also knows that he has something else to fight for.

AN: Hey, guys. Welcome to my very first Power Rangers fic. I've often wondered about a scene where Andros and Ashley would either share their first kiss or make love to one another for the first time before Andros left to confront his sister in fear they might never see each other again. A special shout out and thanks goes to my best friend and editor, SparklyTree3876, for giving me the support and encouragement to write this story. Therefore, this story is dedicated to her. Here you go, Ashley. Please read and review. Thank you.

XXXXX

The late evening moon beamed its lunar rays on Downtown Angel Grove. A slight cooling breeze was blowing. It'd been hours since Astronema's forces invaded Earth, and things had only slightly calmed down in the sense of there hadn't been any more attacks. Andros, TJ, Zhane, Ashley, Carlos, and Cassie were gathered together in a little secluded area a good distance away from another group of civilians.

Andros was standing a short distance away from his friends and watched as they were gathered around a large cardboard box that held a lantern and a map. He watched as they tried to come up with ideas to turn their unfortunate situation around. His gaze fell on Ashley. He never knew he could care about someone so much besides his sister. Ever since he was a boy, all he ever thought about was finding out what happened to Karone and getting her back. After Ashley and their friends came into his life, his view on life began to change. Over time, he found himself becoming attracted to Ashley more and more. He feared his feelings were unrequited when he saw how close she seemed to be with Zhane. To his great joy and relief, his feelings were unjustified.

Andros shook himself from his thoughts of the past. He had to focus on saving the future, one for Earth, his friends, and most importantly, for Ashley. He had to find a way to reach Karone. He just had to. His eyes once again fell on his friends and listened as Cassie pointed out the reported locations of Velocifighters.

Andros became determined. He sneaked away, hoping no one would see him. However, Ashley saw him leave. The young man got a good distance away from the group. He looked both ways twice. He was relieved to see that no one was around. He got ready to activate his Battlizer.

"Going somewhere?" Ashley asked as she walked toward her boyfriend.

"Hey, I was just—" Andros started and became nervous.

"Andros, you can't leave," Ashley said in a pleading voice as she stopped before Andros.

"I have to try," Andros said, looking into his girlfriend's eyes.

Andros walked three paces away from Ashley. He felt his heart breaking. He wanted to take her with him so badly. However, the thought of her being used as a hostage by either Astronema or Ecliptor made him scared. He returned to her while pressing his lips together.

"If I don't see you again—" Andros started.

"Shh," Ashley whispered, putting her hand over Andros's mouth. "I will see you again."

"Right," Andros said, nodding as Ashley put her hand at her side.

Andros could feel his heart clench at the sight of the unshed tears in Ashley's eyes. He felt her fear as if it were his own at the thought of never seeing each other again. The longer he stared into her eyes, the more he knew he had to tell her how he felt about her. He reached down and took her hands in his, a look of love and devotion in his eyes.

"Ashley, there's something you need to know," Andros admitted. "I hope this isn't the only time I get to tell you this, but either way, I have to tell you."

Ashley felt her throat tighten in anticipation as she watched Andros take a deep breath. Her body started to tremble a little bit.

"Ashley, I love you," Andros said in a loving voice. "I never realized it until after you were kidnapped by Psychos Yellow and Pink and I didn't know if I'd ever see you again. I was so afraid when they took you. After that, I thought I would never get the chance to tell you how I felt."

Ashley felt her heart swell with so much happiness that she thought it might burst any second. Blinking her eyes rapidly to prevent tears from falling, she freed one of her hands from Andros's to caress his cheek.

"I never thought I'd hear you say that to me. I'm just sorry about the circumstances and I know they couldn't be helped," Ashley whispered with a soft sniffle.

Andros became a little nervous. He wondered what Ashley was going to say. He felt her squeeze his hands.

"I thought I lost my chance to tell you after the Psychos took me, but I'm so glad I didn't. I love you too, Andros. I always have, and I always will," Ashley said with much love.

Andros couldn't help the smile that spread across his face. He suddenly felt empowered. As if Ashley's declaration gave him the strength he needed. Reaching with both hands, he took her face in them, his thumbs gently caressing her cheeks. They stared into each other's eyes a couple of minutes before he slowly leaned forward. Ashley closed her eyes as he neared, their lips joining for the first time.

As the lovebirds continued, the kiss grew bolder with their arms wrapping around each other. Ashley moaned as she felt Andros's tongue flick her lips, begging entrance, which she granted and met with her own. When the need for air became too much, they broke apart, panting. Andros could see the lust in Ashley's eyes and wondered if her arousal met his own. He kissed her again, this time chested. He rested his forehead against hers, eyes closed and still panting. He wondered if she could feel the evidence of his arousal.

"Whether or not this is the last time we see each other and I hope it's not, but either way, Ashley, I want to make love to you," Andros said seriously.

Andros drew his head back from the young woman's to see her reaction. Neither one of them thought that in a million years that they would make love to each other in the middle of a warzone. Ashley brought her hands to rest on his shoulders and looked at him deeply.

"Oh, god, Andros, I want that so badly, but where would we go? There's Quantrons everywhere," Ashley muttered in great fear.

Andros understood Ashley's worry as it mirrored his own. They began looking around them for somewhere close but far enough away from prying eyes and ears. Andros spotted Peaks Tower a few feet away from them. He drew Ashley's attention to it.

"Over there. Peaks Tower. It's not far and it looks unguarded," Andros said, gesturing toward the building.

"Let's go," Ashley said, taking the young man's hand.

The couple made their way to the building carefully. Though the building itself was not being watched, there was a small group of Quantrons nearby. Ashley felt Andros squeeze her hand gently as they ducked low, slipping past them unnoticed easily. When they made it over to Peaks Tower, Andros kept his gaze on the Quantrons as he pulled open the door slowly. He allowed Ashley to sneak in first before following. Ashley let out a breath she'd been holding ever since they first made to the building, which happened to be full of relief. They smacked their lips.

"We made it," Ashley whispered.

"Yeah, we did," Andros answered, taking Ashley into his arms. "Now, we just need to find a place where we can be alone. I feel like I've waited my whole life to make love to you, and I don't want to wait anymore."

Ashley gave Andros a loving smile as she brought a hand up to his cheek. She stroked so lightly that it seemed she wasn't.

"I know. Me too," Ashley said.

Ashley looked over her boyfriend's shoulder, something down the hall catching her eye. She turned him around and gestured toward it.

"What about an elevator? It'd be perfect," Ashley suggested.

"You're right," Andros said, taking a deep breath. "Come on."

The couple held hands as they made their way to the elevators. They took the one furthest to the right because it was the farthest from the entrance. Andros pressed the up button, and the doors opened immediately. The doors were barely open before he was stepping through and pulling his girlfriend behind him. He took her in his arms and pushed her against the wall near the elevator's keypad. The lovers wasted no time in seeking each other's lips for new round of passion-filled kisses. Still in lip lock, Andros's hand trailed down Ashley's side, going over to the keypad and pressing a random number. He waited until the car reached the next level before slamming his fist on the stop button. This caused it to halt with a jerk. Andros broke the kiss and looked at Ashley with a knowing smile, which she returned with one of her own.

"Alone at last," Andros announced.

"Oh, yes," Ashley agreed.

"Come here," Andros whispered, touching the back of his girlfriend's neck.

Ashley opened herself willing into Andros's kisses. She moaned when she felt the tip of his tongue flick at her lips once more. They wrapped their arms tightly around each other as their tongues danced. After a few minutes, Andros moved from Ashley's lips to her neck, so he could plant slow and sensuous kisses. Ashley couldn't help moaning as she craned her head to give him better access.

Andros focused his attention on Ashley's neck a few more minutes before he stopped. This caused her to open her eyes and was met by him seductively smiling at her as he reached for the hem of her yellow tank top. Her boyfriend waited for her nodded consent before slowly pulling it up and over her head after she raised her arms in assistance. Ashley brought her arms back down before moving a lock of hair behind her ear.

"My turn," Ashley whispered.

The young woman's hands moved to Andros's red t-shirt, pulling it off. She found herself staring at his very well-toned chest.

"Wow," Ashley exclaimed.

"You like what you see, Ash?" Andros asked, curiosity showing in his voice.

"Oh, yeah," Ashley said, looking up at the young man.

"Me too, but we're not done yet," Andros pointed out. "There's still too much clothing for me to make love to you."

Ashley smiled seductively as she moved her hands behind her back to the clasps of her white bra. She undid the clasp.

"Well, we'll just have to fix that, won't we?" Ashley asked, a giggle leaving her mouth.

Shrugging the straps from her shoulders, Ashley revealed her now bare breasts to Andros's hungry gaze. The young man released a shaky breath as a wave of arousal went through him. He wasted no time in pulling her back into his arms, both gasping as their bare flesh met. Her pendant rested just above the cleavage of her breasts.

"You're so amazing," Andros growled intensely.

"So are you," Ashley replied and received a kiss from Andros.

"Are you ready for this?" Andros wondered.

"I've never been more ready for anything in my life," Ashley assured.

Ashley touched Andros's cheek. She caressed it before kissing him. She pulled back and looked into his eyes.

"Make love to me, Andros," Ashley cried. "Don't make me wait anymore."

Andros could hear the plea in his girlfriend's voice and knew beyond the shadow of a doubt that she wanted this as much as he did. They undid the buttons and zippers of each other bottom clothes. They took them off, leaving them in their underwear. Andros latched on to Ashley's neck for just a few kisses before they turned into nips and licks. Ashley moaned, and her arms wound tight around his neck in sensual pleasure.

Andros began moving from Ashley's neck to her breasts before cupping them together and kissing and sucking each in turn. Ashley moaned loudly as she closed her eyes. She couldn't stop herself from arching her whole body into his touch. As Andros continued his descent, he dropped to his knees. He kissed Ashley in the valley between her breasts. He went down to her stomach, kissing it in various places before moving to dip his tongue inside her belly button.

Ashley couldn't believe how turned on she was, even under the circumstances. She knew she had to be dripping wet with desire. Unable to wait any longer, she brought her hands to cup Andros's cheeks and hauled him to his feet just as his lips reached the hem of her panties. The moment her lips touched his, he felt her tongue seeking out his own. She moved his hands down to the hems of her panties and held them there. She looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Take these off. Please," Ashley begged.

Andros felt his heart swelling with warmth and love as he leaned forward to capture his girlfriend's lips in a tender kiss. After it broke, he slowly began sliding the offending garment off while falling to his knees. As he did this, his eyes locked on to hers and their gazes never wavered as he finally hit the ground. Ashley's teeth raked over her bottom lip as Andros looked at her seductively. She brought a hand to steady herself as he raised each foot in turn in order to completely remove her underwear. Andros held up a hand for her to take.

"Come here," Andros whispered lovingly.

Ashley took her boyfriend's hand and joined him on her knees. Together, they proceeded to remove his boxers. Without a word, they lowered themselves to the floor with him getting on top of her and between her legs. He leaned forward and kissed her again.

"I love you so much," Andros whispered.

"I love you too," Ashley said as she reached up and caressed Andros's face.

Ashley brought Andros down for another of passionate kisses that began to heat up very quickly. She broke their lip lock, ignoring his grunts of protest. Andros looked down at her with dilated eyes and confused.

"Why'd you stop?" Andros wondered.

Ashley reached between her and Andros to give a gentle yet firm squeeze to his achingly hard cock. This caused him to gasp.

"Because I don't want to wait anymore, Andros. I pray this isn't our last time together," Ashley said dejectedly. "But if it is, I want it to be one we both remember."

Andros's heart tore at the thought of Ashley's overwhelming fear. Even if he wouldn't be able to come back, he had to make this night count for something.

"It will be one to remember, Ashley," Andros assured gently. "No matter what happens."

Andros took himself in hand and guided himself to Ashley's entrance. He looked at her with sincerity.

"This is going to hurt," Andros said seriously.

Ashley reached under her boyfriend's arms to grip his shoulders and looked at him with determination.

"I know, Andros. It's okay. Make love to me. Please," Ashley cried.

Andros placed one last gentle kiss to the young woman's lips before slowly easing his cock into her. Though she was wet and ready for him and she tried not to tense up, there was still a bit of pain. Ashley gasped and clutched his shoulders. Andros held very still to allow her to get used to having him inside her. He saw unshed tears in her and leaned down to kiss her cheek.

"I know it hurts, Ashley. I'm so sorry," Andros apologized.

Ashley took a couple of deep breaths to center herself. She looked at Andros and shook her head.

"It's okay, Andros. More than okay," Ashley assured.

Andros gasped when he felt Ashley clench herself around him. This caused him to drop his forehead against her shoulder, his breath coming out in harsh pants against her neck. Ashley's hands slid down his back to squeeze his butt. She pushed him back to look at her, her eyes pleading.

"Move, Andros. Please. Make love to me," Ashley begged.

Andros gave Ashley one more kiss before bracing himself on his elbows. He began moving inside her. Ashley moaned while moving her hips to meet his thrusts. Their arms wrapped tightly around each other as they moved and kissed with mad passion. Andros brought his face at level with her breasts. Ashley threw her head back, moaning loudly as his lips latched onto her right nipple, sucking hard.

"Oh, god, Andros," Ashley groaned estastically.

Ashley's hand reached for Andros's hair and pulled. After giving equal attention to the other breast, the young man moved his lips up to her neck. He alternated between kissing, licking, and sucking. As he continued to move within her, Ashley moved her hands down his back, her nails scratching along his skin but not hard enough to draw blood. Their grunts, groans, and moans seemed to echo throughout the small elevator, but neither could care less. They were together in the ultimate way and dancing the dance that was as old as time. Andros raised his head from where it rested on Ashley's shoulder, moaning loudly.

"Oh, god. Ashley. You feel so good," Andros whispered.

Ashley wrapped her legs tighter around her lover's waist, trying to get him deeper into her. She moaned in ecstasy while leaning her head back. She felt her lower lip quiver.

"So do you, Andros," Ashley said, sighing softly. "Oh, god. I've never felt anything like this before. Don't stop. Please, god. Don't stop."

Andros's rhythm of movement never faltered, not even when Ashley brought his head down so that she could lick the shell of his ear before she sucked and bit the lobe. This caused him to move harder and faster inside her while her hands moved from his back to his butt and to his shoulders. The feeling of making love to each other was so intense and overwhelming for the young lovers. Andros leaned his head back with a moan, and his eyes clenched shut, Ashley's moans mixing with his.

After five more seconds, Andros opened his eyes. He brought his hands to Ashley's breasts. He let the nipples slide between his index and forefingers, causing her to moan deeply. Ashley reached a hand into his hair, and he met her lips in a kiss as their tongues dueled for control. Andros could feel a fire building inside him and broke the kiss.

"Oh, god, Ashley. I can't hold out much longer. Can you feel it?" Andros asked huskily.

Ashley moaned softly and bit her lip as she felt the fire burning in her. She swallowed hard before whimpering.

"Oh, my god, Andros, yes," Ashley yelled pleasurably. "I feel it. I want to come, Andros. Oh, god. Make me come."

Andros gave a guttural groan. He shot a hand between him and Ashley to massage her clit while moving harder and faster inside her.

"Me too, Ashley. Come on. Come for me. I want to feel you come," Andros hissed.

Ashley dug her nails into Andros's back as they both neared their climax. They let out soft yet excited whimpers.

"Oh, Ashley. I'm going to come," Andros cried.

"Me too, Andros," Ashley groaned. "Come inside me. Oh, please."

Andros managed three deep, hard thrusts before spilling himself inside Ashley. This caused her to reach climax as well. Both moaned in intense ecstasy as they came. Unable to hold himself up any longer, Andros slumped against his girlfriend, both panting hard. He rested his cheek against her shoulder while she ran a hand over his hair as they waited for their breathing to get under control. Ashley smiled when she realized he was still inside her. She kissed the top of his head.

"That was amazing," Ashley said, smiling as Andros raised his head to look into her beautiful eyes.

"Yeah, it was," Andros agreed and bent down to give Ashley a gentle kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too. So much," Ashley said lovingly.

The lovebirds shared three more kisses. After a few minutes, Andros grew solemn, and Ashley knew why.

"I have to go," Andros said seriously.

Andros eased out of Ashley and rose to his feet to gather his clothes. Ashley sat up and looked at him.

"Andros—" Ashley whispered.

Andros was now dressed from the waist down. If he didn't cut her off now, he might not have the strength to make himself go. He threw his t-shirt on.

"You can't talk me out of this, Ash. I have to try to talk to my sister," Andros insisted.

Ashley nodded, looking away sadly before getting to her feet and dressing. She felt tears welling up in her eyes.

"I know," Ashley said softly.

The couple finished dressing. Andros tied the red laces on his shoes while Ashley sat in a corner of the elevator, doing the same. When he finished he walked over the closed doors and turned his back to them. Ashley was still seated on the floor, her legs drawn up and her arms around her knees. The inevitable had finally arrived. They found each other's eyes, full of sorrow and regret.

"I guess it's time," Andros whispered, sighing heavily.

"Yeah," Ashley agreed.

Andros walked over to Ashley and held out his hands for her to take. He helped her up. Their hands never let go. Ashley couldn't hold it in any longer and let her tears fall. Andros's face went soft at the sight and reached up to wipe away one.

"Tonight was the most incredible night of my life," Andros said with a contented sigh.

Ashley couldn't help smiling at the memory of their amazing and passionate lovemaking experience. She let out a small sniffle. A stray tear fell down her cheek.

"Mine too," Ashley whispered.

Ashley dropped her head in impending sadness. The one thing in the world that she was most afraid of was losing Andros. She was afraid of him leaving and being unable to come back. That Astronema would succeed in destroying him. As if sensing what Ashley was feeling, Andros placed a finger under her chin and tilted her back up to look at him.

"No matter what happens, I'm never far away," Andros said in a soft voice. "I'll come back to you."

Ashley couldn't stop herself from flinging her arms around Andros's neck. She felt his go around her waist and hug her tight.

"Swear you'll come back. Swear to me," Ashley begged, her voice cracking on the last three words.

"I swear to you, Ashley Hammond, I will come back if I can," Andros declared.

"Not if, Andros. Please. It can't be if," Ashley cried and pulled back to look at Andros with pleading eyes.

"I'll do everything I can to come back to you," Andros said gently and took Ashley's face in his hands.

Ashley felt a little more at ease with her boyfriend's response. She nodded while swallowing hard.

"Okay," Ashley said.

"Thank you," Andros answered and kissed his girlfriend's forehead. "I'm sorry, but I really have to go."

This time, Ashley didn't put up a fight. She couldn't be any more selfish that she felt she already had been.

"Okay. I'll walk with you," Ashley whispered.

Andros took Ashley's hand. He pressed the button for the last floor. They squeezed hands as they waited for the doors to open. Again, they had to move with stealth to avoid being seen by patrolling Quantrons. They made it back to their previous location. Ashley took Andros's other hand.

"Please, be careful and be safe," Ashley pleaded and tried to suppress a yawn, but she couldn't help herself.

"You and the guys be careful too," Andros replied and slipped a lock of hair behind his ear.

"I love you," Ashley said lovingly.

"I love you too," Andros said with just as much love.

Andros couldn't believe how much this girl meant to him. He wished he didn't have to leave her and he hoped to make it back to her. They held hands a moment longer before he forced himself to turn and walked away. Tears once more fell from her eyes as she watched him turn into the Red Battlized Ranger and fly away toward the Dark Fortress, his transformation illuminating her face. Ashley prayed that Andros would return to her so they could be together again. With a sad and heavy heart, she made her way back to camp, carrying his love and promise in her heart. Their love would always be with each other. Never far away.

THE END


End file.
